


We'll give it a shot

by Shanny



Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Depressed Draco, Happy Ending, M/M, They are so in love, depression i guess, mean lucius, mentions of abusive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: Draco doesn't think he can ever escape his horrible family situation. He doesn't think he'll ever leave this house. Harry thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680316
Kudos: 88





	We'll give it a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ! This is part two of my serie !  
> Again, english is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes. I thank my Brother @umiwomitai again for being my beta and helping me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ! Thank you for reading !

Harry had already talked about it, packing their bags and going away. Everytime, Draco listens carefully, as if Harry’s telling him about a legend, but Draco doesn’t truly believe they will ever do it. 

One of them has to be reasonable, and Harry clearly isn’t. He’s always had crazy ideas, and he’d like to realise them all. Draco knows it’s not possible, but he never says it. 

Because everyone has the right to dream, Harry more than anyone else.

Harry has been making those plans since they met, and, Draco supposes, even before that. That they’ll get away. They’ll have a house. They’ll go on holidays. Mostly, that they’ll be happy, with no one able to hurt them. He always promises Draco that they’ll do it, with passion in his eyes. 

With time, passion slowly disappears, replaced by an anger that never seems to leave him. Draco is never angry, not even with his parents. He knows things shouldn’t be like this, that he should be furious, but he doesn’t have the energy to be. Harry is angry enough for the both of them anyway. He can’t even imagine what would happen if he was like Harry. He couldn’t be like him. Draco’s not brave enough. Harry’s like fire, never settling for things he’s not okay with. 

Draco thinks that maybe Harry wants him to be more passionate, more like him. But he never says anything when Draco doesn’t go further on with the plans, when he doesn’t propose more ideas. He always just smiles at him. 

But this time, it’s different. He doesn’t know it yet, but it’s different.

He’s lying on his bed, blasting some music. Harry works on saturdays now, and his shift ends at 8 pm, sometimes later. 

When he comes in, it’s barely 4 pm. He smiles like it’s perfectly normal for him to be here. 

“Wh... What the fuck are you doing here?” Draco blurts, surprised. Harry doesn’t say anything, instead he jumps on the bed and kisses Draco with all he has. 

Draco kisses him back without question. After all, he’s missed Harry. They don’t see each other as much now, with Harry being expelled and all. They miss each other terribly some days. And Harry can’t really come to Draco’s house. His parents won’t allow it. They still find ways, they take advantage of his parents’ crazy schedule, but it’s not the same. 

Sometimes, Draco misses him so much he feels like he can’t breath. He doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want to sound desperate, but Harry knows anyway. Draco thinks Harry feels the same way. 

They kiss for a while, their hands roaming each other bodies, but Harry pulls aways at some point. 

“Babe, I have a plan” he murmurs against Draco’s lips, and Draco freezes. 

It’s been awhile, since Harry talked about an hypothetical plan, since he’s said anything about leaving with him, and Draco thought he’d finally gave up. 

They’ll never leave, Draco will always be stuck with his parents, even if they don’t care about his happiness. Well, maybe his mom cares about him. Just not enough to say it. 

But when Harry steps back a little, to look into Draco’s eyes, Draco realises he never gave up, he just stopped talking about it because he never had anything real enough to propose. He’s just been waiting for something incredible, for a real opportunity to talk about it again. And if Draco can trust the look in Harry’s eyes, he does have something to say, now. 

“What are you talking about ?” he says carefully, pushing his boyfriend’s hair out of his eyes. His hands are trembling, he has no idea about what Harry could be thinking of. 

Harry kisses him again, and he looks at him, dead serious.

“You don’t go to Uni.” he says, and Draco almost laughs. 

Almost. 

Harry’s plans always start with “ we could” or “we should”. He never talks like it’s possible, like it’s a thing they’re actually going to do. Promises made to the wind. He’s always serious, but even he knows it’s not possible. He’s always sincere, but deep down he knows he’s just saying ideas, desires. That they can’t really act on it. 

Not this time. 

“What do you mean, I don’t go to Uni?” Draco mumbles, and Harry’s eyes shine, like they used to, with this passion Draco’s missed so much, without realising it. He almost wants to cry. 

“You don’t go.”

“You’re fucking crazy. My father’s going to eviscerate me himself.” Draco says with a trembling voice, but Harry just shakes his head. Like Draco doesn’t understand. 

“We’re leaving.” he says, and Draco blinks, paralysed. 

“And where are we going? To your uncle’s? In the street?” he replies in a harsh tone. He doesn’t mean to lash at Harry, but he doesn’t want to hope. He doesn’t want to imagine something they won’t be able to do anyway. He doesn’t want to give in to the fantasy, and realise too late it’s not possible. 

They couldn’t live with Harry’s uncle. They couldn’t live in the streets. And even if his father was rich, Draco wasn’t. He didn’t have anything. All his money was frozen, and his father wouldn’t let him have it. Unless … He doesn’t know unless what, because he never lets him finish his sentence, but he can imagine it just fine. He doesn’t care about the money. But he can’t live without Harry, and if they really do try to go away and it fails, what would they do then ? 

“No, somewhere else.” 

Draco pushes him off of him, gently, because he doesn’t want to hurt him. He sits at the foot of his bed and push his head in his hands. He really doesn’t want to hurt Harry, but he has to say no. He doesn’t even want to hear what he has to say, because he doesn’t want to hope. There is no hope. 

Draco’s supposed to go to university, for which his father paid for, even if doesn’t want to. They expect something out of him, and he doesn’t really have a choice. He can’t just say no to them. They are his parents, they are the ones in charge. He’s accepted a long time ago that he wouldn’t really be free, not for a long time. He doesn’t want to disappoint Harry by being a coward. He’s prepared to say no, he just has to find the right words. 

But Harry doesn’t let him. He doesn’t give him the time to think. He kneels between Draco’s legs, take his hands, and looks at him with those fucking eyes. He looks so honest, so pure, Draco wants to punch him. He doesn’t. 

“Draco, babe, listen. This time it’s real.” He’s so feverish, Draco only wants to believe him. His heart aches in his chest, he feels like he can’t breathe. “I met someone.” Harry frowns, realising only now how it sounds, and Draco wants to laugh. He wants to smile and tease Harry, to ease the tension out of the room, but he can’t. He feels frozen. He can only listen to what Harry says. “There’s this guy, who works not far from me. He’s renting a room.” 

Harry looks at him, silent, and Draco tries to process what he’s just heard. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he whispers. Maybe he heard wrong. Harry’s joking. He has to be joking. 

“He’s renting us his spare room. He’ll let us live with him. He has an apartment downtown, I believe it’s not very big, but it’s a start.” Harry says, slowly. 

“And with what would we be paying rent ?” Draco asks, closing his eyes in defeat. It’s too late now. He wants to believe it. Fuck. 

“I’m working. I can pay rent, I can pay food. Sirius said he could help us if we needed. With furniture and stuff.” Harry shrugs, like it’s nothing. Like he’s not offering Draco everything he’s ever wanted even though he’s never dared hope for it. 

Because this time, Harry knows what he is doing. He’s never mentioned talking about it to someone else before. He’s always been so elusive, it was never hard to know it wasn’t possible. Except this time, it is. This time, they could. 

Draco shakes his head. He wants so much to leave, not to attend that stupid university, to never have to beg his father for forgiveness, not to have to live in this fucking house. But he can’t hope, he just can’t. 

If it doesn’t work out, if the guy changes his mind, if they fuck up at some point, it’s over. Draco won’t be able to come back home. His father won’t allow it. He’d rather let him die in the streets than forgive such treason. Harry will always have his uncle, even if it’s not perfect. He’ll always have someone to love him, to take care of him, in their own little way. Draco doesn’t. He only has Harry. 

Harry strokes his cheek, making him open his eyes. Draco knows he’s being dramatic. He could always say no, and Harry wouldn’t be angry. He’ll understand, just like he always does. He’ll offer him a sad smile, and he’ll hug him. Draco knows it. 

But he’s so tired. He’s so fucking tired of seeing disappointment in his father’s eyes, of seeing resentment in his mother’s eyes. He’s so tired of having to wake up everyday, knowing his life won’t be better. Not today, not tomorrow, not even the day after that. He’s tired of not seeing Harry when he wants to, of being shamed for who he is, for who he loves. He’s tired of being shamed for existing. 

“What if he’s a drug dealer? Or a murderer?” he still says, just to talk. Harry smiles, his eyes shining and he shrugs.

“Who cares? I fucking don’t care what he does, if it means I can see you every day, when I want to, without fearing your father will come and throw me out of the window. Fuck I really don’t care if his apartment is so small we have to sleep in the bathtub. We’ll be together. You and me, everyday, without having to apologise for it. Isn’t it worth the risk?” He looks at Draco, like he’s holding the world in his hands, and Draco realises, he does. 

He holds their world in his hands. If he says no, they won’t do it. If he says it’s too risky, they’ll stay like that, miserable and appart. 

And he doesn’t want to. Fuck he doesn’t want Harry to be sad just because Draco is afraid of his father, so fucking afraid of what he’ll say, of what he’ll do. Harry is never afraid. Not of Draco’s father, not of those bullies at school, not of the social workers, not of anything. He’s not afraid to say he loves Draco. He’s not afraid to defend him when Draco’s too weak to do it himself. He’s not afraid to search for solutions for Draco, even if he’s not sure he’ll say yes. He’s not afraid of putting his heart inside of Draco’s hands and say “Here, it’s yours. Do what you want with it. I only want you.” 

Draco just wants to feel safe, for once. He just wants to rest. And now, looking inside Harry’s eyes, he realises that that’s what Harry’s proposing. A safe place. Somewhere they won’t have to hide who they are. Even if it’s in a shady place with an unknown guy. When together, Draco will always be safe. 

“So? What do you say?” Harry asks, hope loud in his voice, and Draco just nods. Who does he think he’s fooling? Of course he’ll go with Harry. Wherever he wants. Hell, he’ll live on the streets if he has to. At least, he won’t be alone. 

“Okay. Okay. Let’s go live with this weird guy.” he says. And the words hit him.

He’s going to do this. He’s going to runaway with his lover, out of his house, out of his father’s grip. Out, out, out. 

“Really?” Harry says in a breath, and Draco nods again. 

Harry’s on him in an instant, burying him under his body, kissing him everywhere. Draco hugs him back. They’re going to do it. 

“You can’t imagine how much I love you. I was so afraid you’d say no, I was so scared you’d think I was crazy. But it’s going to be okay, I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise” Harry whispers in Draco’s ear, and that’s when it hits him.

Harry doesn’t need him to move in with that guy. He’s 18, the social workers told him he has to move out, he has a job, he has enough money. He doesn’t need Draco to come with him, he could do it alone. But he chose not to. He chose to ask him, he took his time to have everything in place. During all this time, he was thinking of a way to allow Draco to come too. 

Draco can’t breathe, and he thinks he’s crying too. Harry, that sweet  _ sweet  _ boy, took all this time, so he could help Draco out of his impossible situation. He found a way for Draco to be away from his cruel father, from his shallow mother, from this future he doesn’t want, from this house he hates. Away from his misery. He doesn’t think he deserves this. He’s never done anything in his life that could make him believe he deserves this. And yet, here it is. His salvation. 

He kisses Harry again, on the mouth, even though he can’t breath. He wants to say so much, but he doesn’t know how. And he thinks he doesn’t need to. Because Harry’s holding him, his hands in Draco’s hair, and when they stop kissing, he looks at Draco and he says:

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Nothing. You deserve the world, and much more. You deserve everything.” And Draco cries some more, because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

They stay like that for awhile, and then they talk logistic. Harry says he’ll call the guy, Ron, and he’ll tell him it’s okay. They’re taking the room. He tells Draco that the guys’s nice, he works next to him, they talked a couple times. He lives across the city, far from Draco’s house. They decide to leave on Monday, when Draco’s parents will be out. They’ll pack his bags of all the most important things, and they’ll come back for the rest another day. Maybe. 

Draco decides to leave a note, because he’s stupid, because he wants to believe maybe they’ll miss him. Maybe they’ll forgive him. He wants to believe that deep down, they do love him. 

So he leaves a little note, and he goes. He runs away with Harry, and for the first time in a really long time, he smiles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna say hi on tumblr : imbiasfuckbabes 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you liked it !


End file.
